


A Ruined Night and It's After Effects

by immortalje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's night got ruined and Harry and Ron are to blame... or is there more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ruined Night and It's After Effects

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I had this idea while watching GoF and saw how clueless Harry was about ruining Hermione's night and suddenly this idea popped up. I'm not that convinced of the story since I had finished it pre-August and lost it when my Computer crashed. Sadly I only had two parts left with notes what I wanted to add, but I don't think I managed to get a version together that's as good as the first.  
> Beta: Zoe

**A Ruined Night and It's After Effects**

Harry angrily stomped the stairs up, ignoring Ron’s muttering. Just because Ron had somehow managed to ruin Hermione’s night, didn’t mean that she had to ruin his. She hadn’t even let him answer her question about where he’d been. Then again, he didn’t now whether he would have said that he had been with Fred, snogging outside in the dark.

Angelina was away with her girlfriend. Harry had just opted to go and get drinks. Seeing Angelina coming out of the girls’ toilet, he stopped. Ron didn’t notice a thing and went on.

“Where’s Fred?” Angelina asked surprised.

Harry looked at her unhappily and said, “Outside. Hermione sent me to bed since Ron and I ruined her night. Forget that I wasn’t there. All that matters is that she sent us to bed. Can you tell Fred?”

“Sure. Why aren’t you just ignoring her?” Angelina asked.

Harry shrugged and answered, “She’ll find out soon enough. I didn’t want to bother fighting with her. She was all teary eyed. And she’s really scary like that.”

“In that case. I’ll send Fred up,” Angelina agreed.

~***~

When Fred entered his dorm, he already saw Harry lying in his bed. Undressing and getting into bed behind Harry, Fred asked, “What happened?”

“Ron somehow pissed Hermione off and I didn’t feel like arguing so I went to bed as she told me to. I think she might have been crying or was at least close to it,” Harry said.

Fred didn’t answer verbally, but settled down and hugged Harry close.

~***~

When Harry came down the next morning, he was immediately accosted by Hermione, who was complaining that he hadn’t gone to bed as he had been told to. It hurt that she didn’t even try to talk normally with him, but he merely ignored her. If she wanted to be in a huff, he’d just ignore her. It seemed to be just the time to lose his friends in one year and not just Ron. Didn’t matter, he still had Fred, the other Weasleys and he could easily study with the other boys in his year.

~***~

A few days later, Harry was still ignoring Hermione. He didn’t feel like being reprimanded again anyway. However, when he saw Viktor Krum sitting alone by the lake he took the chance to find out what had happened to make Hermione that angry.

Without saying anything, he sat down next the Bulgarian and asked, “What happened at the ball to make Hermione so angry?”

“Your red-headed friend – Ron I believe – tried telling her what to do and generally tried to tell her I was bad for her,” Viktor said and after a moment added, “Are you interested in her?”

“No. I’m dating Fred Weasley,” Harry answered with a smile, receiving one in return.

Viktor nodded and asked, “Do you mind my interest in Hermione?”

“I think she’s old enough to know what she wants. Treat her badly and you have to answer me though,” Harry said.

Viktor laughed and leaned back against the tree behind him, enjoying the silence between them.

~***~

“So, already tired of boys?” Fred asked a startled Hermione, “Sending them off to bed when you don’t need them any more.”

“They ruined the whole ball with their behaviour!” Hermione exclaimed.

Fred only nodded and said, “Did they? I can imagine what Ron might have done, but pray tell, what did Harry do?”

“He... he... he should have kept Ron in check,” Hermione said.

Fred laughed at that, before saying, “You did notice that Harry barely tolerates him after what he did when Harry became a champion? You can’t punish him for that.”

“That’s still no reason to ignore me,” Hermione announced, clearly miffed.

Fred played surprised and said, “How about ruining his night?”

“What night? Even the Patil twins didn’t stay with them,” Hermione said, laughing at the possibility.

Fred only shrugged and said, “How about the snogging session with me? I waited half an hour for him to return with drinks until Angelina came and told me that he’d been sent to bed. By the way, he spent the night with me. He did as you told him to do. No matter that it destroyed our night. And for that he’s getting into even more trouble with you. Can’t decide what you want, can you?”

“What?” Hermione said flabbergasted.

Fred answered, “No joke involved. Harry and I are dating, kind of. All we did so far is kissing.”

When Hermione didn't answer, Fred turned around and left. Clearly, he had managed the impossible task of shocking her speechless and he could always consider this conversation at another point. Unless of course, Harry and Hermione made up.

The End


End file.
